A Heartless Leader
by Extravagantic
Summary: If Ravenpaw never saw Redtail be killed, and if Fireheart never saved Bluestar... what would happen, do you think?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Warriors.

----------------------

A Heartless Leader

Chapter 1

Prologue

Moonlight filled the clearing, and a battle raged onward. A sleek black tom fought off a large, wet one. RiverClan. He heard a voice raise, a call. ThunderClan was retreating. With that, he ran off never looking back.

Once he returned to camp, he noticed everycat had their eyes on him. "Ravenpaw? Where is Tigerclaw?" a blue-gray she cat asked him.

"Ah... I dunno. I guess he stayed behind after the retreat." A yowl sounded behind him. He turned to see Tigerclaw walking in camp, and in his mouth... was the body of their beloved deputy.

"R-Redtail!" His leader called out, going to the cat. He watched Tigerclaw put him down. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Well Bluestar... after the call to retreat, Oakheart still wanted to get rid of us. He attacked Redtail. He fought bravely, but in the end, Oakheart took him. I struck their deputy after seeing this, taking him down as well." he nudged the body of their deputy.

Bluestar dipped her head and made an announcement. "We shall grieve for the loss of our deputy... Let us sit vigil with him before the new deputy is chosen."

The cats did so, all except two, Graypaw and Firepaw. They didn't know him well though. Ravenpaw sat with them and introduced himself. And for a long while, these three were friends.

----------------------

"Get away, you filthy rogues!" Ravenpelt hissed. He slashed at the cats, sending them fleeing away. He had his mentor's fierceness.

"Noo!" he turned at the sound of a shriek, and he saw the deputy, Tigerclaw, standing over a rogue warrior. "How dare you!" he bit the cats throat, killing him almost instantly. The other cats fought off the rogues, and were left staring at him.

He jumped up on Highrock. "Cats, of ThunderClan. I'm sorry to say, but... Bluestar, is dead!" he meowed sadly.

Many cats gasped. Others looked at their paws.

"No... Bluestar..." Ravenpelt murmered.

Tigerclaw jumped off the rock, and carried her body out. "We shall sit vigil, and tonight, I shall go to Highstones to get my nine lives and name."

The cats lied by their leader, and sobbed softly.

----------------------

"Cats of ThunderClan! I have successfully gained my nine lives and name." the cats cheered for him. "Now, I must choose a new deputy." he examined them for a moment, a few giving him large stares as they waited for him to speak. "I say these words over the body of Bluestar so that she may hear, and approve my choice. Longtail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

The cats cheered and praised him.

"Good job, Longtail! You'll be great!" Ravenpelt mewed to the cat. He always looked up to Longtail.

After the ceremony, Ravenpelt sat with his friends. It did not last long, for Tigerstar wanted to speak with him.

He followed his new leader out of camp."Yes, Tigerstar?" he asked when they stopped.

"Your friends with that..." he gave a disgusted look "That, Kittypet, aren't you?"

Ravenpelt nodded. "Fireheart? Yes. Why?"

"Don't be. I can't have my former apprentice being friends with anything that used to live with... Two-leg _filth_." he spat the word.

Ravenpelt flinched. He couldn't be friends with Fireheart anymore? "Okay, sir. I understand." he mewed.

"Good. Now, I want you to go hunting. The fresh-kill pile is getting low." Tigerstar meowed, and padded off back to camp.

The black cat sat alone for a while, his white tail tip twitching. Then he went off to hunt as his leader told him to. Something didn't seem right. Shouldn't his leader still be grieving?

He shook his head and tried not to think about it. This was a new era for them. Maybe things would be for the better.

----------------------

Prologue done. Hope you liked. I might not update for a while though, after all, I still want to finish my Sunset story. Review please


	2. Difference

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Warriors.

----------------------

A Heartless Leader

Chapter 2

Difference

"Ravenpelt!"

The black cat sighed, padding out of the Warrior Den. He went to his leader, who was pacing around angrily.

"Where is the Kittypet?"

Ravenpelt felt that Tigerstar was too cruel to Fireheart, or Firepet as he was now called. But that was not the only thing about his leader that he did not like. Tigerstar had rearranged the Warrior code. ThunderClan was now different.

There were now two Deputies. The plain 'Deputy' and the 'Vice-Deputy'. If the regular deputy died, then the Vice-Deputy became Deputy, and a new Vice-Deputy was chosen. The only good part of that, was that Ravenpelt was Vice-Deputy.

There was also the rule of 'She-cats and toms must ask before they can become mates'. Tigerstar did not like it when something happened in the Clan, and he did not know about it.

Elders were not allowed to go to Gatherings anymore, and only one apprentice could go at a time. But all of the Warriors got to go. Another plus for him, but he felt bad for the others.

"The kittypet? He went hunting, like you asked him to, sir. He hasn't yet come back." Ravenpelt replied.

Tigerstar hissed. "I asked him to hunt long ago. Go fetch him! If you find him with other kittypets kill him"

He watched his leader leave, an obeyed. There was also that rule. 'Obey your leader and the code, or you shall be killed'. So he obeyed. But he did not want to kill his Clanmate. He knew that Tigerstar would send another cat, just in case, so he would obey, for fear of them both being killed.

The Two-leg place was the first place he checked. And sure enough, that was where he found him. He saw the red tom hop off a two-leg fence, and head towards him.

"Fire... pet." he called. "What are you doing?"

Fireheart stopped, and shivered. "N-nothing. Why?"

"I saw you jump from that fence. You were with other kittypets, weren't you?" he hissed.

"I-I was just visiting my sister..."

"Tigerstar will want to hear of this." Ravenpelt jumped upon the cat, and pinned him down. Grabbing his scruff, he began to drag his former friend towards camp.

When the arrived, he threw the kittypet at his leaders paws.

"I found him, jumping off a two-leg fence. He says he was visiting his sister." He reported.

"Then why did you not kill him?" Tigerstar growled.

Ravenpelt saw his leaders claw unsheathe. "I thought that you might want to do the honors."

He saw his claws be put away, and a grin appeared on Tigerstar's face. "Ah, good thinking. That's what I like about you. Your leader always comes first. But I won't kill him. Not yet. I find that there is still use of him. But he must be punished."

Ravenpelt knew what would happen. His leader attacked Fireheart, tearing through his fur and skin as if it were a thin petal. Once his job was finished, he left the flame colored tom, bleeding and whimpering on the ground.

"Spottedleaf!" Tigerstar called. "Take this filth. I need him well enough to work tomorrow." He hopped onto Highrock after she took him. "ThunderClan! From now on, the kittypet," He spat the word, "shall not be allowed to leave camp without my permission, and he must be accompanied by at least two cats. He will also now sleep there." He flicked his tail towards a hollow log close to the Apprentice Den. It was a prisoners den. "Also, for those who do not know, our Vice-Deputy, Ravenpelt, caught the kittypet leaving a two-leg nest. Thats all." He dismissed them.

Ravenpelt stretched, lying out near the Warrior Den after the speech. Tigerstar was coming towards him again, only this time, looking proud, and carrying fresh-kill.

He dropped the kill in front of him, and lied down as well. "I'm proud of you. You've learned well, my dear apprentice. If you became leader, I know StarClan would not reject you."

"Thank you, sir." He dipped his head. "I would do anything to please you."

"You're a good cat. Now, eat, eat." He took a bite of his own kill before nudging a rabbit towards Ravenpelt.

Dipping his head again, Ravenpelt ate it quickly. It was considered an honor to eat with your Clan leader. He noticed a few envious looks towards him. Tigerstar may have changed the Warrior Code somewhat, but the cats all looked up to him still.

"Oh, that reminds me. Tomorrow is a full moon. Me and Longtail have some things to discuss today, so I need you to choose an apprentice to go, and maybe a queen or two... I'm feeling generous, choose one elder as well." Tigerstar mewed before leaving.

That was generous, it was now at least. Ravenpelt quickly got to his task, going towards the apprentice den. "Okay, who hasn't gone to a gathering yet?" he asked. Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw both padded up to him.

"Ah, okay. Which one of you wants to go tomorrow?"

Brackenpaw smiled widely, showing off his prickly teeth. Cinderpelt spoke up. "Brackenpaw can go first. He is the oldest of us two." she mewed.

He nodded and made a mental note of that. There were only three queens now, so he didn't have to choose. Only one had recently gone to a gathering so the other two would go. Now for the elders...

He thought that Dappletail and One-eye would be good choices.

He padded to Tigerstar's den and mewed a greeting.

"Ah, Ravenpelt, come in. I suspect this is about the gathering cats?"

"Yes. I have chosen Brackenpaw, Dappletail, One-eye, Frostfur and Goldenflower to go."

Tigerstar approved of his choice. "I see you actually had the smarts to include my own mate in there, unlike somecat." he shot a glace an Longtail. "By the way, have you seen my kits yet?"

Ravenpelt nodded. "Yep. That little Bramblekit looks a lot like you. If I was leader, he'd be my first choice for deputy." he mewed.

He saw Tigerstar give an approving smile, and Longtail give an angry glance. He knew just how to talk to his leader. How to make Tigerstar like him more. Longtail, though, did not.

He left the den, and decided to get a good nights rest. He would need some strength to impress his leader tomorrow.

----------------------

I tried to make it longer. Hopefully it is. So... yeah. I like to write, so I guess it won't take that long to update after all. Heh...


	3. A hunt and an apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Warriors.

----------------------

A Heartless leader

Chatper 3

A hunt and an apprentice

Ravenpelt sighed heavily. He couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of Fireheart kept him up. But now that te other cats were getting up, he figured that he should as well. A good hunt would ease his mind. Of course, since he was Vice Deputy, he had to ask Tigerstar if it was okay first.

He padded to Tigerstar's den with two mice. As expected, he had to say nothing before his leader knew it was him. "Ah, Ravenpelt. Come in."

"I brought you a mouse." he placed the kill down. "Do you need me for anything right now?"

Tigerstar closed his eyes, appearing to be thinking. "No, not that I know of. Why?"

"I wanted to hunt. I thought it would be best if I asked first." Ravenpelt answered, taking a bite of his scrawny mouse.

"Ah, well in that case, I do have something for you to do. The kittypet was complaining that he wanted to get out of camp. Take him with you." Tigerstar answered.

The black tom nodded. "Should I take another cat with me?" he asked, recalling his leader's new rule.

"No, you'll be okay by yourself. I trust you." The tabby bit into his own mouse.

Quickly finishing his mouse, Ravenpelt left and padded to Fireheart's new den.

"Hey Firepet. I'm taking you hunting." He called.

The flame colored tom pawed his way out, and glared at him. "Oh great. Its you. The cat who go me into this mess in the first place." he hissed.

Ravenpelt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Lets go." he padded forward, glancing back to see if his old friend would follow. To his relief, he came without a problem.

Once into the forest, he turned to Fireheart. "I'm sorry." he mewed.

"For what?"

"Everything. Its half my fault that your life his like this. You don't even have Graystripe anymore." Ravenpelt remembered the day his friend left with his mate and kits. A good addition to RiverClan.

"Yeah, but most of it is Tigerstar's fault. Your just his henchman." Fireheart meowed.

He sighed and watched the flame colored tom pad ahead of him. If Tigerstar was not leader, then things would be normal. He and Fireheart could still be friends.

And even his hunt did not cheer him up. And it seemed like nothing would for a while. He lied by the Warrior den, thinking over what had been said during the hunt.

"Ravenpelt!"

He heard his name be called with joy for the first time. He looked up to see his leader walking over to him with a smile. "Yes, Tigerstar?"

"How my favorite apprentice? Former apprentice at least." he purred. "Speaking of apprentices, I want to know if you will mentor Bramblekit for me."

He nodded. "But sir, he still has a moon before he can be an apprentice."

"I know, but I like to plan ahead." he meowed his thanks and padded off again.

Ravenpelt could only wonder why that cat was in such a good mood. But it didn't stay with him long. The thought of having his first apprentice brought some joy into his foul mood.

Now he felt like visiting his apprentice-to-be.

As he approached the Nursery, he was greeted by the two oldest kits.

"Hi Ravenpelt!" the two yelled in unison.

He purred. "Hello Tawnykit, Bramblekit." he mewed looking at the two as spoken. "How are you?"

"Good! Dad told me that you are gonna mentor me! Is it true, is it?" Bramblekit mewed excitedly. It was somewhat hard for Ravenpelt to understand.

But he nodded, opening his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by another mew.

"Who will be my mentor?" Tawnykit asked, jumping up.

"I don't know. I'm sure that your father will figure that out." Ravenpelt meowed with a slight cough.

Tawnykit turned to her brother. "You are so lucky! I wish Ravenpelt was my mentor!"

He left the two kits to chatter about mentors. He was officially in a better mood since he had returned earlier that day.

"Hi Ravenpelt."

The tom looked at the cat before him. "Hi Sandstorm..." he was younger than her, but he was made a warrior earlier. She was currently the prettiest she-cat that was not taken.

"Would you like to share a rabbit with me? I've already eaten, so I'm not that hungry." She asked.

"Sure." He meowed with a purr. She led him to the fresh-kill pile, and pulled out a fat rabbit. He let her take the first bite before taking his own.

She stared at him for a moment and laughed. "Pig." The rest of their meal was silent.

Afterwards, Ravenpelt began to groom himself. Sandstorm wanted to talk still. "I've been thinking..." she started.

"Really? That's new..." he laughed. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Mates. There is like... no good toms! None that are good looking and still free. I guess you're the closest thing to good looking." she purred.

"Gee. I don't know if I should take that as a insult or a compliment." he laughed. Yawning, he looked up at the sky. How the day went by. It was already dark.

He stretched and looked back up at her. "Well, I guess its time I got to bed. Being Vice-Deputy isn't the easiest job. It was nice talking with you." He meowed, and padded to the Warrior Den. He figured that today, he wouldn't have such a sleepless night.

He curled up in his nest, looking at the few other cats. Dustpelt and Longtail were the only ones sleeping at that moment. He smiled and thanked StarClan that noisy old Runningwind would not be snoring while he rested.

----------------------

Okay, I'm going to write the next chapter at another cats point of view. I'll take votes. Review, telling me who would you rather have next, Tigerstar, or Fireheart?


	4. Flames that never were

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Warriors.

A little note? Well yes, I decided to do Fireheart's POV since there was more votes for it. But just because I want to, the next chapter will be out of Tigerstar's POV! Hooray!

----------------------

A Heartless Leader

Chapter 4

Flames that never were

They ruined his life. He could have run away, he should have! If he had known that Clan life would be so terrible... he would have stayed a kittypet.

Fireheart, or Firepet as they called him, sat alone in his 'new den'. It was just a damp, cold, hollow log that he was forced to stay in because he decided to visit his sister. That was the second worst mistake of his life.

When Graystripe left, he should have gone with him. No, that was a stupid idea. RiverClan would never accept him. He was a kittypet. And as they said, once a kittypet, always a kittypet.

It was not all the cats they were cruel to him. It was really just Longtail, Tigerstar of course, and his 'old friend' Ravenpelt.

Ravenpelt used to be his friend. He could only wonder what had changed him. It started long before he was made Vice-Deputy... In fact, it started right after Tigerstar had taken him out into the woods the day he was made leader.

It was too late for his old friend now. Things would never be the same, so long as Tigerstar was leader.

At least he had tonight to rest, and not taunted. A Gathering was going on tonight, and the cats would be leaving very soon. He couldn't remember the last time he went to a Gathering.

He knew very well what he had to do in order to go to one. But he would not dare embarrass himself enough to do it. Not again at least. A shiver rolled down his spine as he thought about it. He wouldn't be tricked like that again.

The call was made for the cats to leave, and he watched them pad out, one by one. As soon as thing quieted down, he snuck quietly out of his den. He stepped silently into the forest, looking back to see if anycat followed. Now would be a great time to see if his sister was out.

Walking to the Two-leg place, and jumping up onto the fence, he called out to his sister. After a few moments, her figure came out to the yard, and to the fence. "Fireheart?"

"Hello Princess." he mewed with a purr. He hopped down to see her properly.

"Oh Fireheart! Why didn't you come to see me again, like you said?" she asked, licking his face.

He shook his head. "I was seen jumping off your fence. They punished me for it too. I'm not supposed to leave the camp, but I snuck out." he answered.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help. Maybe you'd like to meet my kits? They can see now, and are walking all about. I'm sure they'd love to see you!" she suggested, and ran off to get them before he could say anything.

She came back shortly with a snowy white tom kit, a pale ginger she-kit and a black she-kit.

"Aw, how cute. What are their names?" he asked, looking at each kit.

"This," she started, nudging the white tom, "is Cloud. This is Holly, and this is Sky." She nudged the two she-kits.

"Momma, who's this?" Cloud asked, prodding Fireheart's leg with his forepaw.

"This is Fireheart, my brother. He's your uncle."

"Where does he live?" Sky asked, her black nose twitching as she sniffed him.

"Uncle Fireheart lives in the forest with a bunch of other cats." Princess explained.

"Cool! Could we meet them too?" Holly jumped up, her little tail sticking up in the air.

Fireheart cringed. "It would probably be better if you didn't. Maybe some other time." He yawned, and looked up at the silverpelt.

Princess yawned as well. "Well, its probably time we all went to bed. I hope we see you again soon." she meowed, dragging her kits back into her home.

Fireheart hopped up onto the fence and waited a few moments. The Gathering would have broken up by now. He had to move quick and carefully.

Hopping down, he looked back at the fence again. How much he wanted to stay with them. But it was too late. He gave up that life.

He made his way deeper into the forest. He heard a faint rustle. There was a cat behind him. He turned around quickly, ready to face whatever was there. But he didn't see anything.

"Hey uncle Fireheart!"

He jumped up, and looked down by his feet. There sat Cloud, his sisters kit.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I wanted to meet your friends. Momma said I could. She helped me over the fence. Can I live with you?" Cloud mewed really fast, so it was hard for Fireheart to understand.

Once deciphered, Fireheart shook his head. "No, you can't come live with me. Go home."

"Aww! But Mom said I could. Pwease?" the white tom asked again, giving big, pleading eyes.

He sighed, and looked at him. "Fine. I'll take you. But the next time I go and visit your mother, then you have to stay there, okay?"

"Yey!" Cloud mewed, hobbling around his uncle's feet.

Fireheart picked up the kit, and turned to go to camp. The walk seemed to drag on forever, just listening to Cloud ramble on about absolutely nothing of any importance.

He put the kit down. "Hey, you think you can be quiet for just a moment? We are almost to my camp, and I'm not supposed to leave." Fireheart asked, spitting out a few hairs. He looked up at the Silverpelt again, blinking.

"Sure uncle Fireheart! Just tell me when I can talk!" he grinned, and sat down.

"Okay." He picked up the kit again, and they walked silently the rest of the way. He made it to camp. He walked to his den, and put Cloud in his bedding. Padding out again to get some fresh-kill, he was startled by the face before him.

"I've been waiting for you. So, tell me..." Tigerstar meowed in a deep voice. "Where were you all night?"

----------------------

Hooray! I finished writing the chapter!

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'd love more. Yey!


	5. The blood of Tiger is on your Claws

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Warriors.

----------------------

A Heartless Leader

Chapter 5

The blood of Tiger is on your Claws

"Well?"

He knew for sure now that kittypets could not be trusted.

"I-I... I"

"He was visiting me! And my mom, and brother, and sister!" Cloud mewed excitedly, never minding that Fireheart had dropped him.

Tigerstar turned his gaze to the kit. "And just who are you?"

The white kit smiled brightly. "I'm Cloud! I came to live with Fireheart and the others!"

He laughed. "And just what makes you think I'll let you stay here with us?"

"You'll let me stay 'cause your nice!"

Tigerstar snorted. "Fine. I'll let you prove if your worth keeping or not. You'll work as an apprentice for seven sunhighs. Then I'll determine wether you stay, or leave."

"Yay!"

He turned towards Highrock, and padded to it, leaping up and calling out for a meeting. "The kittypet," he glared at Fireheart, "ran out on us. Again. I will not bother punishing him, for I see it will do no good. But if it happens again, the punishment is death!" he hissed.

Cloud rubbed along the rock, never paying attention to what the leader was saying. Some cats were staring at him oddly.

"If your wondering about the big white puff circling my rock," Tigerstar started, "Fire_pet_ brought him to join us. I told him he could stay and do apprentice work. If he is good, then he may stay. If not... we'll kill him."

Some cats gave approving mews. The leader noticed Fireheart's face when it was said, but then quickly shooed the kit towards his den. Tigerstar could only smile.

"Tigerstar?"

He turned his head slowly, nodding at the cat before him. "Yes, Ravenpelt?" His former apprentice, how great. Former apprentice his foot!

"Is it wise to let the kit stay here too?" the black tom asked.

Tigerstar blinked. "Are you questioning my methods?" This... this... little...suck-up was asking him things like this?

Ravenpelt shifted his paws. "No... I just..."

"Listen, your not leader, your not even deputy. Don't ask me about the choices I make. I make them because I want to." Tigerstar hissed.

"Ah... yes sir..."

As his former apprentice walked away, Tigerstar smirked, and spun around. Today was going great so far. It was like the day he had gotten a prophecy. The one that he asked Bluestar to name him after. Though she didn't understand why. He did not either, really. _'The blood of a tiger is on your claws...'_

Tigerclaw just seemed to be a fitting name. But that was back then. He didn't even use that name anymore.

Now he would go for a walk. It was late, yes, but he couldn't sleep yet. Ravenpelt would bug him if he was in camp. Oh how he _hated _that cat. He would rather go hunting with Fireheart then spend an evening with Ravenpelt. But he _thought_ he was so smart, complimenting Tigerstar, and saying nice things about his kits and companion.

He spat at the thought. He swore that if Bramblekit complained once, just once, about his soon-to-be mentor, he would slash Ravenpelt's throat out with a smile on his face. He smiled now, just thinking about it. That would be a beautiful sight...

Not that he'd ever show his Vice-Deputy how much he hated him. His theory, make the cat trust you, then turn your back on them. He had done if before, and he'd do it again...

To think of it, he'd never be leader, he wouldn't have even become deputy if he hadn't done that. No cat knew his secret... aside from... the rogues, and his mate. But he couldn't keep a secret from her. She loved him anyway, accepting that he was a cold murderer. Would his kits?

He shook the thoughts away, and looked at the moon. Pale clouds were covering it, telling him what he already knew. StarClan would not accept him, not anymore. By now, he knew that the prophecy told him of his actions. That he wouldn't be accepted. Not that he cared. His faith in StarClan was very slim anyway. In fact, when he became leader, the only StarClan cat he was his mother... he didn't recognize any of the others.

He padded to the river, lapping up the water slowly. He heard a rustle up ahead. On RiverClan's territory, a she-cat, unrecognizable by scent, was walking along the back, carrying a bundle of prey with her.

He smiled, showing off his bright teeth. "Stealing prey, are we?" he asked.

The she-cat glanced at him, and kept walking.

"No? Then is it yours? Or did you take it from RiverClan?"

She dropped her prey, and stared at him for a long while. "What's it matter to you? Can't I eat?"

He tipped his head slightly. "Of course. Just don't expect to get any from here."

"And how will you stop me?"

"Well..." he took a few steps forward. "I could kill you, for one. Right now. But... I don't really want to."

"Good. I don't really want to die." the she-cat mewed. "Don't tell this... RiverClan... that I've been taking, prey. Okay? Our secret."

"Fine with me." He turned to leave, but quickly stopped himself. "By the way.. I'm Tigerstar."

"Sasha." with that, she picked up her prey and ran off.

"Sasha... nice name." he headed towards camp, his smile only growing wider.

----------------------

There1 I updated. Hooray! Review please!


	6. Roses as dead as your heart

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Warriors.

----------------------

A Heartless Leader

Chapter 6

Roses as dead as your heart

"So, where are you taking me?"

Ravenpelt walked along the dusty, cold ground, shivering slightly. His leader, Tigerstar, walked strongly before him, a grim smile along his muzzle.

"Patience."

He could only imagine where all of this was going, He had seen that look on Tigerstar's face before. He'd leave with a cat, and come back alone, claiming that he didn't know where the missing cat went. Ravenpelt suspected something, but he wouldn't mention it. Fear crawled through him like ants.

"Your... headed towards the Two-leg place. Does this have to do with Fireheart?" Ravenpelt asked, sniffing.

Tigerstar shook his head. "No. Firepet is not the only reason I come to these parts." he stopped and turned to face Ravenpelt.

The younger cat felt like he was shrinking under his gaze.

"My former apprentice, its is time for you to know everything. The secrets, the lies... my hatred towards... well.." his leader smirked. "You."

Ravenpelt took a step back, but said nothing.

"Come."

He followed without another word. Tigerstar... hated him? But he always seemed so.. so... nice. To him at least.

"Ah, here we are."

Ravenpelt could see nothing different from this spot and any other place. But... he would not question.

"See these roses?" He nodded. "Yes... The cold has killed them." His leader turned around and gave him that same sly grin. "You know how Redtail died, don't you?"

"Yes. Oakheart killed him."

"Wrong!" Tigerstar laughed. "So wrong. I did it. I killed him. And I killed Bluestar"

"W-what! But why!"

The older cat turned back to the roses. "The same reason you would. Ambition."

"I wouldn't kill my leader because of ambition!" Ravenpelt hissed.

"Oh?" The stare that he was given was enough to make him shake. "I think you would. Your heart is rotted. Mine, yours, and every other cat out there. These roses..." he nosed the dead flowers, causing a few petals to fall to the ground. "They are just as rotted."

He smiled wide enough to see from behind him. "Roses as dead as your heart."

"My heart is not dead! I would never kill another cat for such a dumb reason!"

"But you would shun a cat because he was born a kittypet."

"You told me that you'd kill me if I didn't!" Ravenpelt yelled, his tail lashing wildly. "What else could I do!? I won't kill him for that! The only cat that deserves to die is you!" He pounced, tackling the other cat to the ground and digging his claws into the flesh beneath them.

The leader only laughed. "Look. You'd already kill your leader. After you did that, then you'd kill Longtail too. Just so you could be leader."

He gasped, and let go, backing away. "I-its not true."

"It is. You cannot deny it. Its who you are. Your not the same cat as before. You know the truth."

"I... I can't. I am... I'm not... I do..." He looked at the ground. "But I don't want to be like that!"

Tigerstar snorted. "Its too late now. You are like that. Your ambition will control you. Its controlling you now."

Ravenpelt only clawed the ground. He let out a loud hiss and ran away from the area. Sure, Tigerstar would be angry, but he could look at his face right now. He had to get away, even if it was just for a short time.

He stopped at the border to RiverClan. He panted, and shook his head. Slowly, he padded to the river and lapped up the water. He jumped at the rustle ahead of him.

What cat would be out this early? Every ThunderClan would still be asleep, so why would...

He was surprised when a cat different from any RiverClan cat stepped out before him. "Tigerstar?" She didn't have the scent of RiverClan. She was most definitely a rogue.

"No. How do you know of him?"

"He told me to meet him here at this time. Why are you here instead?" she asked.

He blinked. Why would he ask her to come here... unless... "No reason. I have to go." he walked away angrily. Even more angry now.

So, he killed Redtail, he killed Bluestar, then he did all of the terrible changes to the Clan, and now he was seeing another she-cat -or Ravenpelt suspected-! Oh how he wished to tell every cat, have him be exiled and... and... but that would only be proving that he was ambitious. He shook his head and gave out another furious hiss. He was tangled in a web that was always there.

And sadly, he had no escape.

----------------------

Sorry, short, I know. But there wasn't much more to put. Hmm... Review please!


	7. The Start of it

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Warriors.

Okay, a few things before. This chapter is taking place in the beginning of 'A Dangerous Path'. So any mistakes in the former chapters, ignore. Everything will be based off that book allegiance-wise. Somethings anyway. And this Chapter will be... Short! Heh...

And I've heard from some people, about how Spottedleaf would still be dead and all that... Well, I didn't have Yellowfang come in my story, so I needed a Medicine cat. And Cinderpelt never got hurt in this so... -But she is going to be Med. Cat apprentice anyway, for when Spotty dies!-

----------------------

A Heartless Leader

Chapter 7

The Start of It...

It had been what seemed like forever. Ravenpelt hadn't spoken a word to anycat since that day. But also, he did nothing to hide his fear of Tigerstar. He considered leaving, but what would that prove? That he was a worthless little kittypet? Hmph. Thats what Tigerstar would think.

It seemed like his leader was starting to respect Fireheart more than he respected his own Vice-deputy.. Cloud, now Cloudpaw, was givin to the former kittypet to be trained as a warrior. Tigerstar didn't think Fireheart was a warrior, why would he try to train another kittypet into one.

Ravenpelt spat. He didn't care. He tried not to, anyway. But he was feeling as bad as Tigerstar, lately. He wasn't following the Warrior code. Eating without hunting for the Clan, disobeying orders...

But his leader only taunted that Ravenpelt was becoming more and more like him everyday. It was sickening...

A foul stench invaded the black cats thoughts. Pidgeon feathers were scattered across the ground where he stood. 'Dogs? But... those clumsy dogs that belong to Two-legs never catch anything...' he shook his head, and thought nothing of it.

Most of the Clan was at the Gathering tonight. He wasn't chosen to go. He could only wonder if there was a reason for it... Probably. He didn't doubt it. Mostly because Tigerstar hated him, and also... now that he knew the truth, his leader might fear that he would tell everyone his dark secrets...

But how could the loyal warrior do that? Was it loyalty that stopped him? Or fear the Tigerstar was right? That it would only prove his ambition...

Ravenpelt hissed in frustration, lashing his tail. He was farther away from the area where he scented the dogs the strongest. But their scent still lingered. He couldn't understand why, but his thoughts were not intirely on it.

Something told him he should take a good look around, but something else told him to leave. He felt a ripple of fear pass through him as he heard a faint howl. He chose the second something, and retreated back to camp.

He was worried. Should he tell Tigerstar about the strange dog scent? He spat, thinking what Tigerstar would say. 'It's some Two-legs dog, you mousebrain! Don't waste my time to tell me about a Two-leg walking their dog!'

Something like that anyway. Maybe more evil like.

No. He wouldn't say a word. Some other cat could find the scent and tell him. Oh, but then Tigerstar would probably appreciate it, and thank them...

Why couldn't things be back to when Tigerstar at least SEEMED nice to him? Why did things turn out this way? He hated these lies, these secrets...

Still... there was nothing he could do. It seemed that since that day... he felt like the smallest kit in the nursery...

He was too afraid to do anything, to afraid to speak... He couldn't fight his leader. He couldn't do anything. He felt so helpless. So worthless... and maybe... maybe he was. No.. not maybe.

He was worthless.

----------------------

Yup, short. It consisted mostly of just... Ravenpelt's thoughts. The next chapter will be more exciting, hopefully. I'm kinda... lost right now. I've got no ideas what so ever, but I NEED to update... Heh...


	8. Authors Note

Just an authors note.

I haven't updated in forever. I apologize. I didn't quite like how the story was going, though. But I've thought of some new ideas, and I've decided that I'm going to re-write the story.

So, keep a lookout for the new version of A Heartless Leader.


End file.
